When extreem meets
by Anaklysmos
Summary: v


Ayla came as quickly as she could. She didn't even knew why her father needed her, but her mother has told her that it was something important. That means two things; Pema, her Fathers wife baby was coming, or it has to do something with the Avatar. Probably the last one, since she knew that the Avatar was in town.

Mother wasn't really happy about that, since she broke any laws there we're in the city. Not an good thing for an first impressing. In the morning she wasn't really in an good mood, but when she was?

"Lady Ayla," some of the White Lotus members. "Your father is waiting outside, together with the Avatar and his children."

"Thank you," she said, and she turned around to make her way to the place the member was talking about. They would be training with the Air bending gates. And they we're. From far away the girl could hear the voices over the era. Mostly from Meelo and Ikki.

"It's Ayla, it's Ayla!" Speaking of the young over active girl, she was running towards Ayla. Ayla wraps her arms around the little girl. "How are you doing? Are you and that Earth bending still together? In love? Are you getting married already? Our do you still have a thing with that Fire bender guy?" Ikki speaks, with a lot of speed. Ayla's cheeks went red. "How many times do I have to tell you Ikki, Bolin and I aren't together, nether are Iroh and I. Just friends, alright?"

"I am glad to see you," Jinora said, pushing her younger sister away to get her hug. "Ikki and Meelo aren't fun."

Ayla rolled with her eyes. "What did they do this time?"

"Being themselves." Jinora answered back.

"Be easy on them Nor," Ayla said. "They are younger than you are, be the big sis."

Jinora grabbed her hand. "Are you going to train with us, I was just going to show Korra how she could use the Gates." Ayla looked at the Gates, and saw her Father and the Avatar. She makes her way to them, and bow to the brown-haired girl. "It's an honor to meet you, Avatar Korra. I am Ayla – Tenzin's oldest daughter."

"It's an honor to meet you to," Korra smiled. "Are you an air bender too?" she asked her, but she felt the tension between Father and Daughter. Ayla laughed awkwardly. "No, I am Earth bender, just like my mother. That's why I had a question: why am I here?" Black-haired girl turns to him. "Mother said that you needed me with something? Couldn't Jinora just do it? I was going to watch the pro-bending match from my friends tonight!" "You think the pro-bending match is more important than helping training the Avatar?" Fathers face went red.

"You're friends with pro-benders?" Korra questions the girl – exactly at the same time.

"Yes – and yes." Ayla said, turning to the Avatar. "I can take you to one, if you like, my best friends ar-"

"Absolute not!" Father interrupted her. "She's here to train, that sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending. "Air is the element of freedom. You can't keep the Avatar here forever! She needs to discover the city sometime, so she can see why it is dangerous here. Listen Father – I can go with her. She would be under my and Mothers protection, nothing is going to happen." "That was exactly what I was saying!" Korra claps in her hands.

"My answer is and stays no."

"Why am I here, father? I don't want to wasted my time to discussed this kind of things with you," Ayla snaps towards him, crossing her arms.

"You're mother told you to came here, didn't see?" Tenzin said, after a few seconds. Ayla nodded. "She told me that you needed my help with training the Avatar, all her Earth bending skills are amazing, she don't need any help with that."

"I know," Tenzin agreed, for once, with his daughter. "But I think… you know what, why don't you stay here for a little while, you and Korra are getting quite along.

"Maybe I can," Ayla said, "If Mother was lying about me helping Korra, than she didn't wanted me around in the city. I just whist she would tell me the truth for once." She was getting angry. "I mean, I get that it is dangerous in the city, but that what she trained me for all those years!"

"Calm down, darling." Tenzin rest his hands on her shoulder. "You know how busy she is right now, you can't indeed in the city right now, that's why I called you. Not only to help train Korra with her Earth bending, but also to keep you safe. Please, Ayla, stay."

Ayla rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I am staying, but only because Meelo is hanging on my shoulders again, and it really hurts," Meelo, her youngest brother, was indeed, hanging on her shoulder. "Earth bender!" He yelled. "Get away from my domain!"

"I am your sister, Meelo." Ayla said, grapping him under her arms. "Not an enemy."

"I don't have sisters, I am an only man!" He yelled, before running of. Ayla was looking annoying at her Father. "Is he always like this?"

"Sadly."

"Are you staying, Ayla? Are you? Are you? We can tell each other love story's! Wouldn't that be fun? Huh, huh?" Ikki was running around her and Korra, with an huge speed. "Love story's?" Korra frowned her eyebrows at the Earth bender. "Please," she begged. "Don't start about it,"

"Yeah, maybe you can tell-"

Ayla became red. "No, Ikki no love story's tonight. But yes, I will stay, for tonight."

As soon as Ikki was out of sight. "So," Korra started, "any change that I can go with you to one of those pro-benders matches?" She asked, hopefully. Since Tenzin didn't let her go, she wanted to get there anyway. She have been dreaming about to see those matches for a long time, and now, she met someone who knew one of those teams. Someone who really was cool and funny. When the time comes, they maybe could be friends, even best friends.

Ayla bit on her lip, as she thought about it. "I don't think my dad would love that. I think it is better for you to stay here. I am sorry Korra."

Korra looked sad. "I just don't understand how you can be so cool when he, is just not."

At this commend, she let out a laugh. "My father has always been this way, Korra. But he will come around, I promise," Ayla said. Together, the girls walked towards the house. "So, how has you're training so far?" Ayla questions her, wanted to know everything from Korra. "Well, behind air, pretty good, I think so." Korra frowned. "But I just can't air bend, it's like something is wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you," Ayla said. "At first, it was hard for me to Earth bend. I always hoped I would be an Air bender, Father always told me I should be, since my grandfather is Aang. He's been disappointed in me ever since I through my first rock. It was in an conversation with him, about… some kind of stuff. And suddenly I throw a little rock on his head, and he just became matter and matter. While Mother was laughing when I told what has happening." Ayla let out an breath. "What I wanted to tell you is, it will come. Just try as hard as you can, and lever lose hope."

"I am sorry," Korra said.

"For what? It's not your fault that my parents can't get along with each other. So don't feel sorry. If you need to talk to someone, just go to me, okay?"

"Okay,"

Ayla was sitting, just as her siblings, in an medication form. Her eyes we're closed as she breath in, and out. She was sitting next to Ikki and Jinora. As an Earth bender, medication keeps her calm and focus. She could clean her mind and let go of the things she was worried about – most of the time, it works.

Sometimes, she wanted to yell at everything because she couldn't concentrate. And she felt that Korra had the same problem, since she felt the Avatar looking at them. "Korra," Ayla spook up. "It's not working if you keep staring at us. Relax,"

"I think I'm doing it wrong," Korra finally said.

"There's nothing to do. Let your mind and spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom."

"Why is Ayla then here? She can't Air bend?"

"Earth bending uses a balance of strength and defense to overwhelm opponents although. Earth bending requires decisiveness, for when the time come to strike, it must be done without hesitation or uncertainty. If one lacks determination, the earth will not respond to our will. Being connected to the earth is also a very important aspect of our spirituality." Ayla started to explain. "We need to medicate a lot. Just like Air benders."

"Indeed." Her father said.

Korra burst out of laugher.

"Is something funny?" Father asked Korra.

"Yeah. You're telling me to embrace freedom but you won't even let me listen to the radio. And forget about leaving this island."

"Please, Korra. Look at Meelo, he is able to meditate peacefully."

Ayla frowned her eyebrows and bowed to see Meelo, she giggled when she saw he wasn't meditating at all, but was fully asleep. "Uh, Father? He is asleep."

Korra laughed at her commend and the teenage girls glance at each other with an smile on their face. "What?!" Father shoot, when Meelo was falling backwards on his back. "Well, at least he has the relaxing part down."

"Whatever. None of this Air bending stuff makes any sense to me."

"I know you're frustrated but these teaching will sink over in time. Then one day they'll just click."

"Yeah, it's not sinking in yet." Korra stands up. "I am going to go get an glass of lychee juice,"

"Daddy, can I have some lychee justice too?" Ikki smiles and clasps her hands endearingly.

Ayla stood up to. "Ayla," Father begins. "Don't-" But she already walked away from her family. How much she understood her Father's ways of training, she has to be there for Korra, she needed her right now.

Ayla wasn't planning on sitting in her room that night the whole day. The Earth bender kind of promise the Fire Ferrets, to come to the show tonight. Since Bolin and Mako we're on that team, she could to every pro-bending match she wanted to. And it kind of helped when you're mother was the Chief from Republic City.

Her father couldn't know that she was going to the games that night. Her mother might let her go, but her father was very against it. That's exactly why she didn't liked to be on the Air temple island. She couldn't be herself, and it really irritating her for that. She felt sorry for Korra for letting her stay on the Island, and not to take the Avatar with her. But if her father found out about her, both teenagers would be seriously in trouble and right now. Ayla grabbed her jacked at put it on her shoulder. "I am sorry for leaving you here, Korra." Ayla whispered, while she jumped out the windows. The earth under need her, went up height under her, she narrowed her eyes at the sea, focusing on the earth under it. She raised her hands and felt her stomach pulled together the effort. With every meter they did, there was more and more earth and as she ran across the water towards the city.

"Mako," Ayla raised her voice. "Having trouble again with Hasook, again?" remembering the last match, she couldn't mention the water bender from their team. Of course, before she entered, she has watch out if the man was there, it was rude to speak of someone when they we're in the same room. Mako, who was trying to put his shoes on, looked up, to see his best-friend standing in the doorway. An smile came on his face, while he watched the Earth bender making her way towards him. Ayla has been family for them as long as they could remember. They've met when they we're seven… or eight, and was protecting them for the police from the city. If it wasn't for her, he and his brother would be ended as wanted criminals.

It was an while since the brothers has seen her. And he was glad that she hadn't change a little bit. Like always, was Ayla wearing her dark-brown hair bonding with an light green robe. She was wearing some traditional earth bender night dress. "Ayla," Mako stood up as soon as possible. He hugged her tightly, happy to see her again. "Bolin and I…. we weren't expecting you today. Since you've missed the last matches."

Ayla looks guilty. "Hum. Sorry about that. My Father… kind of find out that I've been watching you guys for like.. my whole life. Guys Mother never told him that."

"I am just glad that you are here tonight," Mako said, "It was started to get boring."

"Then it is good that I am here, right?" she joked. Both of them looked up, when they hear someone open up the door. Ayla and Mako shared a look, when they saw Bolin and some girl… wait, was that Korra. Ayla's eyes winded. How the spirits has she got of the Island? If her Father would find out about them… they would be dead.

"Come here, I want you to meet my brother, my-gosh!" Bolin clapped in his hands like an little child. "AYLA! I missed you, give Bolin an hug!" She didn't had an choose, to be honest, since Bolin runs towards her, tilling her into the air. "It's been daaays!"

"Can you put me down? Please?' she begged.

"Right, of course, young lady." He joked.

"So," She acted. "Who did you brought with you?" Ayla haven't told the siblings yet that she would help the Avatar, and Korra haven't told Bolin about it either. Bolin remembered who he had brought in the room and grasped Korra's arm. "Korra, I want you to meet my brother Mako, and best-friends in time, Ayla Beifong."

Korra was looking at her with big round eyes. Of course, Ayla has told her she was friends with pro-benders. But the Fire Ferrets? No way. That wasn't possible. Then she saw the Fire bender of the team, and her cheeks went a little bit red. "Mako? Wow, I heard you play on the radio," She holds out her hand to shake. But Mako being Mako, walks right by her, putting his helmet on. "Come on, Bolin, we're up."

"Or I could meet him later."

"Yeah, sorry about that, my brother just gets real… focused before the match. Okay, I've got to go. Wish me luck, not that I'll need that." Before Bolin walks to his brother, he kissed Ayla on her cheeks. Because of his action, Korra raised her eyebrow and smirked at her friend next to her. "I guess Ikki was right about those 'cool love story's' huh."

"Shut up. I've known Bolin since I was an kid, don't blame me."

"-But you like him?-"

"-I don't! I don't even understand why you are here." She pointed out. "Father is going to kill us if he ever find out we are here."

"Don't ignore my question!" Korra response. Ayla let out of an angry breath. This was exactly why she didn't wanted Korra here. If she's ever telling this to Ikki… that little girl would get an hard attack from hearing it. "Maybe, maybe not. What's the deal? We've been best friends for like ten years, believe me Korra. I know when he like someone or not." She lied. Of course she did. But how would Korra know about that? She has been in the South Pole for a long time. She probably never met boys like them before. Ayla knew how to handle them, when they are angry, or obsess. She didn't wanted Korra to come between them, of course, she didn't told her that. How family works.

Together, they watch the match in silence ( don't forget their exiting screaming, of course ). There was an moment when the girls thought they would lose, Mako was the only one standing, but with a lot of luck, he survived the three enemies and won the match for the Fire Ferrets. "He's amazing," Korra muttered, bowing to the state.

"Woohoo, yes! One more win and we're in the championship tournament. So, what'd you think Korra? Bolin's got some moves, huh?"

"What I think?" She grabs Bolin roughly. "What did I think?" Then, she shoves him away. "That was amazing!"

Ayla went to Bolin and hugged him. "You've become stronger, my friend."

"You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match." Oh boy, Mako was in an bad mood again. Ayla watch carefully how he and Hasook came in an little fight. It ended up that Hasook threw his helmet between the room and walks out really angry. "Useless."

"Mako," Ayla warned. "Be nice to him."

"You wasn't either."

"Because I am not on the same team as him. Relax bro."

"You guys were incredible out there. Especially you, Mr. Hat trick." Korra said, towards Mako. Mr. Hat trick? Nice new nickname, Ayla thought happily.

"Oh. You're still here?" Mako said, with disappointed in his voice. Ayla wanted to say something, but decided that it was better to keep her mouth. "Anyway, I've been immersed in Bending my entire life but I never learned how to move like that. It's like there's a whole new style here. Think you could show me a few tricks?"

"Absolutely."

"No." Ayla interrupt. She agreed with many things – but this, not now. Bolin and Korra turns towards her.

"What? Why not?"

"Because, my Father is going to kill us if he ever find out about-" She and Mako shared a look. "You know what Korra. Fine, do whatever you think that is good for you, but don't come to me if he gets angry."

"Yeah, I could show you the basics. I'm just not sure how my Earth bending would translate to your Water bending. But we'll figure it out." Bolin ignored his brother and her.

"Won't be a problem." Korra crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm actually an Earth bender."

Bolin looks with surprised. " I'm sorry, no, no. I didn't mean to assume. Cause I, ya know, I was just figuring, with your Water Tribe getup... that you are... a water tribe... gal."

"No, you're right. I am an Water bender… and a Fire bender." She arched an eyebrow. Ayla breath in deep, something she got from her father. "Mmmhmmm. I am very confused right now."

"You're the Avatar and I am an idiot." Mako shakes his head.

"Both are true," Korra smiled.

"Mako isn't an idiot," Ayla defended her friend. "He's just… well… being Mako."

"Thanks , Ayla. That really helps." Mako said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you coming to train with us, Ayla?" Korra asked the Earth bender but she shakes her head. "No. I am not. You know how my father is… if he ever find this out. I am sorry. I probably can't go to the next match either." Ayla apologies to the brothers.

"I can walk with you to your home?" Mako suggest.

"That would be nice. Not the Island, but the police station. See you soon Korra. Have fun, as long as it takes."


End file.
